IzuOcha Week 2019
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: My stories for IzuOcha Week 2019 featuring my favorite anime couple; Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Most of these stories will be fluffy and funny, with a hint of drama depending on the theme, featuring various other characters. I hope you enjoy these stories.
1. Day 1: Wedding

Wedding

"AND MAYBE WE CAN HAVE A CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

"CAN WE ADD SOME VANILLA TO IT!?"

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, DEKU!"

"ALRIGHT, SO NOW THAT WE HAVE CAKE COVERED, WHAT'S NEXT!?"

Shoto Todoroki looked on as his friends Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were discussing wedding plans. Midoriya had popped the question a week ago, and ever since then, it has been nonstop planning for this big day. As he was watching, Katsuki Bakugo, his girlfriend Mei Hatsume, and Shoto's girlfriend Momo Yaoyorozu joined him outside the door.

"Are they still at it?" Hatsume asked, not hearing very loud discussion about the type of silverware that will be available at the wedding.

"Yes, but it appears that they are close to complete with the planning," Todoroki responded, not taking his eyes off the door.

"So why are you here, Icy-Hot?" Bakugo asked, with his hands in his pockets.

"Me and Momo were here to visit them and see if they could use some help with the wedding, but…it's clear that they have it under control," Todoroki explained, pointing to the door.

"Doesn't sound like it to me. They sound like they're going to have a fucking aneurism," Bakugo responded, with Hatsume nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry about that, they get this way when they're stressed," Yaoyorozu explained, having to deal with Uraraka's first date stress, and knowing how loud and aggressive she could get when she's stressed.

"But I thought their marriage wasn't going to take place until the fall. It's the middle of July," Hatsume added, not noticing that the yelling inside the house had considerably lessened in volume.

"You know that they like to plan everything ahead of time," Yaoyorozu further explained before Todoroki opened the door to their house with a spare key. "Shoto, you shouldn't just enter someone's house without knocking first."

"They weren't going to answer anyway, might as well go see how the two nerds are doing," Bakugo countered, following Todoroki into the house, with Hatsume right behind him. Yaoyorozu looked left and right before following everyone else into the house. When they went to the dining room, they saw Uraraka and Midoriya asleep on the table, using various papers as pillows, with a giant whiteboard in the center of the room with what appeared to be a playbook for the wedding. The white board was covered in sticky notes with various notes on the wedding, such as the dinner that would be served, the theme of the wedding, and where the presents table would be located.

"Well…I believe they're done," Todoroki stated, making sure not to damage any of their plans, which were scattered all over the floor on various papers.

"We might as well get them to bed now that we're here," Hatsume suggested. The other three nodded, with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu carrying Uraraka up the stairs with Bakugo and Hatsume carrying Midoriya following close behind them.


	2. Day 2: First Time

First Time

'Come on Izuku! You can don this! You've been dating for three months, Ochako won't mind!' Izuku Midoriya exclaimed in his mind, with a blush turning his entire face as red as a tomato. He and Ochako Uraraka were walking hand in hand back to the UA Dorms after a date to the movie theater. Like all their dates, they had fun, but Midoriya had decided that he wanted to take things to the next level.

He and Uraraka were both shy people when it came to love, so the both of them had agreed to take their time when it came to their relationship when they agreed to start dating. That and their bust schedule as students at the top Hero Academy in Japan, UA, made their relationship a slow burning type of relationship where the furthest they ever got were cuddling. But, Midoriya wanted to take things to the next level after what the both of them went through in the Training Camp. Midoriya was nearly having a heart attack thinking of how to approach their first kiss, but little did he know that Uraraka was thinking virtually the exact same thing.

'Don't be so nervous, Ochako! Deku loves you, and I'm sure that he wants this as much as you do!" Uraraka yelled in her head to encourage herself. Her face was just as red as Midoriya's and her heart was racing 100 miles an hour, just like Midoriya's. 'OK, just give him a quick peck on the cheek, and see what happens. That's not so bad, couples do it all the time, so why can't we," Uraraka suggested to herself before turning to Midoriya with her lips puckered, aiming for his right cheek. However, what she saw instead of his cheek were Midoriya's puckered lips, as Midoriya had thought of the same idea of cheek kissing that Uraraka had.

Their lips locked before either one of them could move away. They both looked at each other with eyes as wide as they could be, but they quickly melted into the kiss, closing their eyes and only focusing on themselves. They grabbed each other into a hug while they were kissing, and moved out of the middle of the sidewalk. A couple of minutes later, the two students released their lips from each other and started breathing to get their air back.

"Wow…" Midoriya breathed out, his brain still too short circuited to come up with something else to say.

"Yeah, that was…amazing," Uraraka breathed out, grabbing Midoriya's arm into a side hug. Midoriya responded with a smile, and a kiss to the forehead.

"Let's hope it stays amazing for years and years to come," Midoriya whispered in her ears. Uraraka blushed and smiled back at Midoriya.

"Oh I'm sure it will," Uraraka responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before the two of them continued their walk to the UA dorm rooms.


	3. Day 3: Angst

Angst

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were standing in front of a grave in a cemetery near the UA High School. Their cheeks were covered in dry tears, and they had their hands intertwined together as if letting go of their hands could result in their death. The grave they were standing in front of belonged to the little girl they had saved from Overhaul, Eri. Eri had been training to use her quirk, but one day when she tried to use her quirk, her heart just gave out and killed her. It was only a second, and was completely unpredictable, but did not take away from the sadness of this death.

The death especially took it's tool in Midoriya and Ochako. The two had almost become surrogate parents to the little girl. The couple often ate meals with the girl, read stories with the girl to help her sleep, and even helped train her to control her Quirk. Eri even called the two her parents and acted like it when they went out in public, calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad', holding their hands when they were walking, and cuddling up to them when they decided to let the girl sleep with her.

When she was pronounced dead, the two were more heartbroken than the other students were, their hearts breaking with every word that discussed her death. They had spent the past week coming to the tombstone and telling Eri stories about what had happened in their lives and how much they missed her. They had just gotten done talking about their training, and how they plan on taking a class that specifically handles with training Pro Hero Duos.

"I wish we could've done something," Uraraka choked out, her words barely audible with the sobs trying to come out of her voice. Midoriya noticed and brought her into a one armed side hug, bringing her head resting onto his shoulder.

"Me too, she didn't deserve this," Midoriya responded, her voice just as cracked and broken as Uraraka's. Uraraka dropped down to her knees to leave a pair of flowers onto the tombstone before the two of them decided to leave.

"Let's go home," Midoriya stated, grabbing Uraraka's hand again. She nodded, grabbing his arm in a hug again before the two walked off to go back to the UA dorms. As they walked in a somber silence, Uraraka slightly lifted her head from Midoriya's arm, and looked up at him.

"Deku…we can't keep doing this," Uraraka mumbled.

"What do you mean, Ochako?" Midoriya asked, confused as to what she was talking about.

"We can't keep beating ourselves up over Eri's death. This is one of the worst times of my life, but we can't let this sadness beat us. You know if we were this sad in front of Eri, she would try her best to make us happy. And…spending day after day being sad about her death will just make us more miserable, and I don't want that," Uraraka explained, looking at Midoriya to gauge his reaction. Midoriya turned, grabbed her into a hug, and pressed his face into Uraraka's shoulder.

"You're right, Ochako. This isn't good for us to maintain this misery. It sounds bad, but we really do have to move on, and focus on becoming heroes, for Eri," Midoriya answered, giving Uraraka a kiss on the neck. She nodded in response before the two of them continued to walk back to the dorms, thinking of what they could do tomorrow to try and take their minds off of Eri's tragic death.


	4. Day 4: Nicknames

Nicknames

"Hey Uri!" Izuku Midoriya called from the other side of the hallway. His girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka looked to her left and right before pointing at herself. Midoriya nodded before jogging to her. They both gave each other a hug before they walked to the dorms hand in hand.

"Did you just call me Uri?" Uraraka asked, noticing that Midoriya had started blushing.

"Well…you gave me…well made the 'Deku' nickname…something I really liked, so…I thought I could give you a nickname," Midoriya stuttered out, not able to look at Uraraka, who was chuckling at his nervousness. They had been dating for almost four months, and he still got nervous when it came to anything too lovey dovey.

"Awww…that's adorable," Uraraka cooed, giving Midoriya a kiss on the cheek.

"So…do you like it, because I can come up with something else if you want to. I can come up with someone else if you don't like it. I just came up with that name on the fly and…" Midoriya began to rant on before Uraraka gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Deku calm down, I like the nickname. It's really cute just like yours," Uraraka said, causing Midoriya to smile.

"Really? So…you wouldn't mind if I keep calling you Uri?" Midoriya asked. Uraraka nodded, but before she could go in for a kiss, Midoriya gave her a kiss on the cheek of his own. "Beat you," Midoriya playfully smirked, which Uraraka responded to be sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'd be honored for you to call me Uri, Deku," Uraraka said with a giant smile and a faux fancy accent, giving him a kiss on the hand before the two of them continued their walk back to the dorms.


	5. Day 5: Graduation

Graduation

Izuku Midoriya looked over and over again at his certificate of graduation. He saw the signatures of the Principal, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa for so long that he could probably forge them if he wanted to. Midoriya's hands were shaking like he was stuck in a freezer. This was the culmination of everything that he had worked so hard for, and seeing a tangible piece of evidence showing his evolution over the past few years meant the world to him.

Midoriya would've stayed still gawking at his certificate in the middle of the ring if he wasn't tackled to the ground from the back. He felt arms surrounding him, and noticed his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, nuzzling her face onto Midoriya's chest. The two smiled at each other, and gave each other a kiss on the lips before releasing each other and got back up to their feet.

"So, you're excited too Ochako?" Midoriya asked, still trying to regain his breath. Uraraka nodded and practically shoved her certificate into Midoriya's face.

"Aren't you excited, Deku? We can finally work as Pro Heroes, and with all our teamwork classes, we can work together and become a Pro Hero team!" Uraraka cheered, practically jumping up and down. Midoriya laughed, and grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off of the floor.

"I am very excited! We need to go look for a company to take us in! We would also have to work on our double team moves, and we have to print out our transcripts for the bosses, and then we would have to go do research on the companies we plan on auditioning for so that we could see which one fits with what we want to do, and then…" Midoriya started to mumble before Uraraka gave him a kiss on the lips to quiet him down, which did so without fail.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Deku. We can afford to take a day off to celebrate! Oh! I know this amazing restaurant that my parents recommended to me only a few blocks away," Uraraka exclaimed, pointing to the exit to the dorms with her smile as bright as the sun. Midoriya gave her a kiss on the lips in return, and grabbed her hand.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, let's go to that restaurant," Midoriya responded, before walking out of the school with Uraraka's hand in his, smiles on their faces with their minds thinking of the future they would share together now that they can officially be called heroes.


	6. Day 6: Villains AU

Villains

A teenager with black gloves, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a red tie was holding up a bank with a gun. The smile on his face could only be described as twisted, showing off his shiny white teeth. He was also chuckling at the fear he was giving to the bank clerk, who was shaking and sweating, looking around for someone or something to help him.

The thief in question was Izuku Midoriya, and he reveled in giving people the same helplessness that he had felt for years.

"OK, now let's not drag this thing out longer than we have to. Just put the money in these bags, and I'll be on my way," Midoriya said condescendingly, waving the loaded pistol in front of the clerk's face, who was starting to tear up. The man grabbed some money and started putting it in the bags.

"Oh, and you can leave that dye pack you just put in with you," Midoriya stated, smashing the clerk's hand with the butt of his pistol, breaking it upon impact. "Oops," Midoriya said with a smile, watching the blood pouring out of the cashier's hand. Midoriya took the money from the counter, left the bank, and jumped into a white car with blacked out windows in front of the bank. The car sped away, before Midoriya shot at the windows of the bank just to scare the people inside.

"Sorry I was late darling, I guess I had a little too much fun," Midoriya cooed, giving his driver a kiss on the cheek. The driver responded by smiling and biting her bottom lip. This girl was in a pink dress, with black heels and matching eyeliner. This was Midoriya's girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, who he had met while setting an apartment building on fire. She knew he committed the crime, but rather than turn him in, it was love at first sight, and they became partners in crime, with Midoriya helping her pay for her family's expenses.

"Not a problem honey, you did excellent today. All this money will keep us going for another couple of months, provided that the Heroes don't catch up to us," Uraraka responded, returning Midoriya's kiss with one of her own.

"My love, as long as we're together, not even the strongest heroes can catch us," Midoriya said, causing Uraraka to utter a laugh.

"You are so cheesy, you know that?" Uraraka said in between her chuckles, turning onto the highway, trying to blend in with the other cars on the freeway.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Midoriya said, giving Uraraka another kiss on the cheek, before looking behind him for any cops following them. Uraraka focused on driving but smiled at how her life had changed meeting the up and coming villain Izuku Midoriya.


	7. Day 7: Free Day

Free Day

Izuku Midoriya was laying down on his bed, reading a textbook. Despite his eyes being squared onto his book, he was thinking about the day he was going to spend with his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka. They had a free day today, meaning no training, no classes, and barely any homework. Luckily, he had gotten all his homework done over the week so that he could spend the rest of the weekend with Uraraka. The two of them arranged a date for each other that includes a restaurant, a concert, and spending the night together.

"Hey there Deku," a seductive voice greeted from the door. When Midoriya turned over to the door, his face was covered in a complete blush. What Midoriya saw was his girlfriend Uraraka wrapped in nothing but a towel, like she had just stepped out of the shower. The towel did its part in accentuating her curves, and Midoriya couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was snapped out of his trance hearing her giggle. "Like what you see, Deku?"

"Sorry…Ochako…you look…just…you look ama…" Midoriya stuttered out, which got much worse when Uraraka got onto his bed and crawled onto him. She mounted Midoriya and put her face within inches of Midoriya.

"Thank you Izu-Deku. I took a shower to…freshen myself up for you. So…do you wanna taste" Uraraka asked, puckering her lips. Midoriya swallowed before puckering his lips as well, leaning forward while Uraraka did the same thing…

…

…

…

…But then, Midoriya's door creaked open again, and saw…Ochako Uraraka!

"Deku, what do you think…" Uraraka started to ask, before she saw herself mounting Midoriya, prepared for a kiss. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"OCHAKO!?" Midoriya shouted back, looking back and forth between the two Urarakas.

"DEKU! WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" Uraraka screeched at him, glaring at the other Uraraka on the bed, who was glaring back at her, while digging her nails into the fabric of Midoriya's white T-shirt.

"I…I…I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" Midoriya yelled back, pointing at the other Uraraka before pushing her off of the bed. The other Uraraka got up almost immediately and jumped on Midoriya, holding his arms down.

"I've been waiting way too damn long for this! You're going to kiss me whether you like it or not!" the other Uraraka yelled in Midoriya's face, before she closed her eyes and puckered her lips again. Midoriya tried to fight his way out of it, but she constantly kept her hands on his wrists, which made it hard for him to push her off.

However, before the other Uraraka could kiss him, she was kicked off of him by Uraraka. Uraraka's foot made contact with the cheek of the other Uraraka, sending her crashing down onto the floor face first.

"Are you OK, Deku?" Uraraka asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the bed and onto his feet. '

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Ochako," Midoriya said, giving Uraraka a peck on the lips before walking to the other Uraraka, whose face was melting. Half of her face was melting into grayish fluid, dripping down on the floor.

"Wait a minute…" Midoriya whispered, his eyes bulged out as he put himself in front of Ochako. The melting ended, and the other Uraraka was revealed to be Toga Himiko, who was a member of the League of Villains with an obsession for blood and Midoriya.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Toga shrieked, banging her fists on the floor. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME! I EVEN HAD TO DISGUISE MYSELF AS THAT ROSY CHEEKED BITCH JUST TO GET CLOSE TO YOU!" Toga continued to rant, while Uraraka and Midoriya glared at her.

"Why don't you find someone else? Midoriya's taken!" Uraraka exclaimed, hugging onto Midoriya's left arm. Midoriya smiled at Uraraka, who smiled back at him before Toga stood up, and stomped her way to Uraraka.

"Oh that won't be a problem once I slit your fucking throat bitch!" Toga screamed, grabbing her knife and aiming for Uraraka's throat. Before she could hit Uraraka's throat, Midoriya grabbed her by the wrist with One for All coursing through his veins. Toga looked at Midoriya with fear in her eyes, but smiled and started tracing a finger on his chest. "Come on Izuku, you know that I would be the better woman for you. We can have so, so much fun together," Toga offered seductively, trying to not show the pain from having what felt like her wrist getting broken. Before Uraraka could slap Toga, Midoriya threw Toga out of the window, and sending her to the other side of the city, landing her into a prison cell. Midoriya turned off One for All, and replaced his angry expression with one of worry, looking over Uraraka.

"Are you OK Ochako? Are you hurt anywhere?" Midoriya asked, concern covering his face and voice, as he continued to look over Uraraka. Uraraka couldn't help but chuckle at Midoriya's worry, before taking a deep breath, and taking both of his hands into her own.

"Deku, I'm fine. Just…a little shaken, thanks for being worried," Uraraka responded, giving Midoriya a kiss on the lips, which Midoriya returned emphatically. When the two parted, they noticed the hole in the wall from when Toga was punched out of the dorm room.

"Uhhh…we should probably tell Mr. Aizawa," Uraraka stated. Midoriya nodded in response before the two of them left the room in search of Mr. Aizawa.


End file.
